


Star Wars Theory

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston





	Star Wars Theory

Star Wars theory

This is not about who the parents of Rey are. (#ReySkywalker) This is a theory about Luke, Leia & the Force.

I believe when the twins were conceived, the Force affected Luke & Leia differently.

Luke has the offensive capabilities through the Force. Leia has the defensive side.

Please hear me out.

In Episode IV we saw that Leia was resistant to the Imperial Mind Probe. Lord Vader mentioned that. She has the passive connection to the Force. Even to the point of masking her abilities. In fact, the only time we see her actively using the Force, is when she guides the blaster bolts to her targets. And choking Jabba to death.

Luke on the other hand, is very adept with combative measures. We all know this. However, we see multiple times how Luke fails to keep his mental shields up. His father noted Luke is strong in the Force. Luke also fails at hiding his emotions & thoughts.

If you disagree with me? Fine. But do so respectfully.


End file.
